Icecloud
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |death = Greencough |age=Approx. 32 moons (2.7 years) at death |kit = Icekit |apprentice = Icepaw |warrior = Icecloud |starclan resident = Icecloud |father = Dustpelt |mother = Ferncloud |sisters = Larchkit, Hollykit |brothers = Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap |mentors = Whitewing, Brackenfur |app = Unknown |livebooks = ''The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence |deadbooks = Bramblestar's Storm}} Icecloud is a sleek, snowy -white she-cat with bright blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Bramblestar mentions that Icecloud, Hazeltail, and Toadstep all died of a deadly outbreak of greencough. Foxleap, Icecloud's brother, has also passed away, due to wounds from the battle with the Dark Forest. :Berrynose mentions her when he is mewing about all the she-cats that had died lately. :She, her brother, and other siblings, join their mother, Ferncloud, in StarClan, and they are seen welcoming their father, Dustpelt, after he is killed during a battle with badgers that had been troubling ShadowClan. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Icekit is born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt along with her littermate, Foxkit. :Jaykit accidentally falls on her and her brother while he was playing with his siblings, but he doesn't hurt them. She and her brother are seen with Ferncloud as she tries to persuade them to try a thrush. On the day of Hollykit's apprentice ceremony, she and Foxkit are seen saying good-bye to her after she receives her name. Icekit asks if Hollypaw would come back and tell them what it was like to be an apprentice. :A little while later, it is mentioned by Leafpool that she and Longtail had both developed a sore throat. :After she has recovered, Hollypaw instructs her and Foxkit on how to counter attack each other while they were play fighting with one another, and Hollypaw comments how they'll make great warriors some day. When Icekit notices Firestar approaching them, she becomes very nervous, her voice going to a whisper. She seems astonished to find that Hollypaw doesn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore. :When the Clan learns that dogs are attacking WindClan, Ferncloud shields Foxkit and Icekit, worried. :Later on, Ferncloud gets sick and is forced to leave the nursery, leaving Daisy to take care of Icekit and Foxkit. She and her brother are then seen being chased by Birchfall and Berrypaw until the cats had to leave for warrior duties. :During the Daytime Gathering, she and Foxkit have to stay in camp, and to keep them busy, Ferncloud sends them on a scavenger hunt for a beetle, a fly, and a little bit of moss. Dark River :She remains in the nursery along with her brother, Foxkit, most of the time. :She teases her brother about being greedy when Foxkit complains about being hungry and cuffs him on the ear. Daisy uses her tail to keep them from getting in the way when Firestar calls a Clan meeting. She is later seen playing with Foxkit, and then with Lionpaw. Ferncloud shoos them out of the nursery as Graystripe and Millie come over to reinforce the nursery in preparation for battle. :As Hollypaw and Cinderpaw begin playing with a ball of moss, Icekit and Foxkit dash over, asking if they can play. She and Foxkit end up starting a play fight over who got the ball first. Hollypaw grabs the moss and tosses it over their heads to Cinderpaw. She and Foxkit try grabbing it as it goes over their heads. Foxkit then tackles Hollypaw, with Icekit grabbing the moss. She and Foxkit end up ganging up on Hollypaw, yowling that she is a WindClan invader. Outcast :Icekit and Foxkit are yowling that ShadowClan was invading, waking up several warriors, including Cloudtail and Whitewing. They also are arguing over which story Mousefur and Longtail were to tell them. Icekit wanted to hear about the old forest, but agrees with Foxkit to listen to the tale of Tigerstar. :She and her brother finally reach their sixth moon. Dustpelt and Ferncloud lead them out of the nursery and over to the Highledge. Half way there, however, Icekit got over excited and had to be calmed by her father. Icekit then becomes Icepaw and her mentor is Whitewing; Icepaw would be her first apprentice. :Icepaw is later seen complaining about how she couldn't go to the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains with the other cats. Whitewing kindly tells her that her turn might come another day. Eclipse :After the return of the ThunderClan cats from the mountains, Icepaw goes on her first hunting patrol with Whitewing, Lionpaw, and Ashfur. She admits to Lionpaw that she was nervous after he helped her. The patrol then goes to the Ancient Oak, with Icepaw asking to hunt every other step along the way. Whitewing decides to hunt in a clump of ferns and adjusts Icepaw into a hunting crouch. Moments later, she catches a tiny vole and her mentor praises her for such a good catch. When Lionpaw catches a thrush with an unusually large leap, Icepaw is astonished and talks about it until they go back to camp. When she comes back to camp, all of the apprentices celebrate her first catch, and Icepaw offers it to Longtail, to which the elder kindly accepts. :When Cinderpaw brings honey to the apprentices' den, she has few licks of it and is surprised when she finds that it had no taste. She is then seen coming home from her first dawn patrol with Whitewing trying to quiet her. Icepaw protests, saying that she had only wanted to come with Graystripe to report to Firestar. She is shocked when Foxpaw announces that he wants his warrior name to be 'Foxcatcher', telling him that it was a horrible name. She then says that she wants her warrior name to be 'Icestorm'. :When a loner, Sol, comes to the ThunderClan camp, Firestar introduces the cats to him at his request. Icepaw then happily introduces herself. She and Foxpaw sneak away while they were supposed to be training and eavesdrop as Sol warned Leafpool and Jaypaw about a coming eclipse. Jaypaw catches the two and sends them away. :That night, Lionpaw snaps at her and Foxpaw for keeping him awake with their whispering. Moments later, he tells them to be quiet again, but they protest that it wasn't them. Lionpaw goes outside and sounds that alarm that they were being invaded by WindClan. Icepaw and Foxpaw immediately rush out of the den to defend their Clan. :After WindClan leaves camp, but not ThunderClan territory, Icepaw is assigned to stay in camp to protect the kits and elders, while Foxpaw went out to the battle with Dustpelt. She is seen pacing outside and scenting the air for any enemy cats that might be nearby. Later, when the eclipse starts, she is terrified and asks to hide in the nursery. :When Squirrelflight is severely wounded in battle, she, Foxpaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw are assigned to build a nest around her, as she couldn't be moved. The next day, Foxpaw shows her the battle moves he used in the battle, and Icepaw wistfully tells him that she wished she could have been there. Long Shadows :Icepaw heads out on a hunting patrol with Whitewing, and Birchfall when Firestar sees Lionblaze and Ashfur fighting. He stops them, the hunting patrol just behind him. Firestar then assigns Lionblaze to the hunting patrol, though is furious with both warriors. When the patrol sets out again, Icepaw is at the back, bouncing excitedly. :She and Foxpaw go over to the fresh-kill pile to bring prey to the elders, but are dismayed to see that it had all been discarded onto the wet ground by the three ShadowClan apprentices, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw. They chose a rabbit for Mousefur and Longtail and argue over who would explain to her why her food was wet. When Firestar calls a meeting, both of the apprentices emerge for the elders' den with soiled bedding, Mousefur follows them out with a suspicious look on her face. As Firestar announced that the three ShadowClan cats would perform apprentice duties alongside them, Icepaw and Foxpaw exchange a delighted look, happy that they wouldn't have to do all of the chores now. After the meeting, they are taken out for some hunting training with Whitewing and Sandstorm. :Icepaw is with Whitewing and Birchfall as they escort Littlecloud to ThunderClan. Icepaw happily proclaims that she had spotted Littlecloud while Whitewing and Birchfall had been gossiping. Whitewing silences her, looking flustered. :Later, when Firestar comes up with the idea to move all of the sick cats to the abandoned Twoleg Nest, Icepaw, Foxpaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are assigned with finding moss, bracken, and anything else to make the nest more comfortable and warm. As they were gathering up moss, Icepaw bounds over to where Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were, her jaws filled with pigeon feathers. :A while later, Foxpaw and Icepaw complain about gathering bedding for Mousefur until Jayfeather orders them, threatening Foxpaw that he would tell Daisy that he tried to feed Toadkit rabbit droppings. Foxpaw rushes out of camp with a confused Icepaw following. :Both apprentices are seen briefly as fire raged through the camp, shoved out of the camp by their mentors. :When Firestar calls a Clan meeting to report the death of Ashfur, they are excited by his summonings, rather than worried. Sunrise :Icepaw is first seen alongside her brother, Foxpaw, emerging from the elders' den, pushing an enormous ball of moss out. They are both then seen practicing fighting moves outside of their den. As they fight, Icepaw screeches that she'll rip the pelt off of the WindClan murderer. Firestar overhears them and promises to put a stop to that. :As a hunting patrol prepared to leave, Brightheart asks if Icepaw should come with them, as her mentor, Whitewing, had now moved to the nursery, expecting kits. Graystripe agrees and calls Icepaw over to join the patrol. She is seen to be pleased to go hunting with senior warriors. Firestar remarks to Graystripe that they would soon have to have another ceremony soon, indicating that Icepaw and Foxpaw were close to becoming warriors. :Later on, she and Foxpaw are seen practicing a new move. Jayfeather hears them and reminds them that they need to fetch moss for the nursery. :After Sol is brought to the ThunderClan camp, Icepaw meowed that she is too afraid to sleep, frightened that Sol might come and murder her. :As Whitewing grew closer to her kitting, Brackenfur unofficially takes over Icepaw's training. As the two apprentices return from training, Honeyfern, purring, reminds Lionblaze about how high Icepaw was able to leap during the training. Later that day, Icepaw and Foxpaw are sent out to gather brambles to create a barricade around a snake that had killed Honeyfern. Before they have a chance to return to camp, Blackstar and Russetfur of ShadowClan, Leopardstar and Mistyfoot of RiverClan, and Onestar and Ashfoot of WindClan appear before, requesting to speak with Firestar. Lionblaze hesitantly agrees and tells Foxpaw and Icepaw to carry on with gathering the brambles. The two are then assigned to help Dustpelt make up the bramble barrier. Leafpool calls them over, showing them and all of the kits deathberries, making sure that they know not to eat it, as deathberries are poisonous. :They are last seen helping Hollyleaf spread moss out in the nursery. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :After the six moon time skip, Icepaw has become a warrior, Icecloud, along with her brother, Foxleap. :Icecloud is seen with Berrynose, who is busy bragging to her just before they went to fetch water from the lake for the Clan. Later, she is seen with her brother, Foxleap, asking Dovepaw if she had a dream from StarClan that showed her what was blocking the water. Jayfeather stops Dovepaw from answering and tells them to go back to their duties. As they walk away, Icecloud complains to Foxleap that Jayfeather spoke to them like he was their mentor. :She argues with Breezepelt about where their territories ended. She is then seen on patrol with Squirrelflight and Rosepetal. Fading Echoes :Icecloud is dragging a branch past the apprentice's den with Foxleap, probably remains from the beech tree that fell into the hollow. :She later goes out on a hunting patrol with Thornclaw, Sandstorm, Lionblaze and Dovepaw. Dovepaw complains of Icecloud scaring the prey because Icecloud was spraying leaves and making a ruckus. Then Dovepaw scents a mouse and asks if she could catch it, but Lionblaze scolds her and says that Icecloud should have a chance. Icecloud attempts to catch a pigeon, but leaps clumsily and is batted away by the pigeon's wings. Her fur was ruffled with embarrassment. :Sandstorm then addresses her to try hunting at the lakeshore. Icecloud is seen with Thornclaw racing after Sandstorm. Later, she is crouching, waiting for Sandstorm to flush a pheasant from the grass. She leaps and makes a clean catch before the pheasant can escape and is seen to be very proud of her catch. Night Whispers :Icecloud is seen behind the half-rock with Toadstep, Cinderheart, and Rosepetal when Firestar and Brambleclaw are organizing patrols. :Icecloud is sitting underneath Highledge with Graystripe, Berrynose, Millie, Whitewing, and Foxleap before the patrols set out. :When a Clan meeting is called, Berrynose pushes past Icecloud and Toadstep to sit at the front. :She is with Toadstep looking for Ivypaw when the Clan thought she was missing. Sign of the Moon :Icecloud is instructed to help Dovepaw with her assessment; apprentices have two parts to it, and one is to hunt with a partner. Dovepaw instructs Icecloud to hide her white pelt under a thicket, but unlike Dovepaw she is unaware of the hollow ground and she falls into one of the tunnels. Lionblaze realizes that it's the same tunnel that Hollyleaf got trapped in. Icecloud wrenches her shoulder in the fall. :Dovepaw eventually gets her out, and Jayfeather puts her shoulder back into place. :When Jayfeather goes out with Lionblaze to do some medicine cat tasks, he comes back and Briarlight tells Jayfeather that Icecloud went to the warriors' den, saying that she could sleep just as well there. She apparently does not like the medicine den and is upset with Jayfeather when he won't let her and Briarlight play with a moss-ball. The Forgotten Warrior :When Mousewhisker invites Dovewing hunting, Icecloud encourages her and says it'll be fun. :When Toadstep says he can jump the highest, Icecloud doubts him, leaping over a fallen tree. Then Toadstep leaps after her and lands on her, she shoves him off, calling him as heavy as a badger. They have a race and Icecloud gets to the tree last, collapsing, saying she's the mouse. :Icecloud then spots an injured squirrel and Dovewing chases it almost past the border. After she brings the squirrel back, Icecloud gives it an admiring sniff, and the patrol heads back to camp. :Much later, Icecloud is seen eating with Foxleap and looking at Sol. :Icecloud and Foxleap were on patrol to look for Ivypool and Dovewing, and reported that there was no trace of either of them between the camp and WindClan. She said that they thought they had found a scent trail, but lost it. :Later, when Toadstep refuses to patrol with Hollyleaf, Icecloud whispers that she could have been anywhere. The Last Hope :Icecloud is seen by Lionblaze, practicing for the final battle with Cinderheart and Leafpool. :When the Ancients appear to help ThunderClan against the Dark Forest, Icecloud stops mid-blow to see what is happening. The Dark Forest warrior she was in battle with takes advantage of Icecloud's distraction and sends her reeling. She also is in the ThunderClan camp encircled by snapping jaws. :She later sits with her older brother, Birchfall, as her father mourns Ferncloud's death. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The Great Battle is won, but there are many deceased. Ferncloud is one of them. Icecloud tells her father that he needs to be treated for his injuries, she’ll stay with Ferncloud. Dustpelt insists he’ll never leave Ferncloud, but Icecloud angrily says her mother gave her life for the kits, and that she died a warrior, telling her father not to take that away from Ferncloud. After the vigil, Icecloud and Spiderleg still stand beside Ferncloud’s body, head bowed and flanks hollow from exhaustion. When Ferncloud’s body is carried away for the burial, Icecloud lets her mother’s tail drape over her shoulder. Trivia Interesting facts *It was mentioned that Icecloud may have had a crush on Lionblaze; however, this has never been mentioned in the books. *Icecloud is not an albinistic cat.Revealed on Kate's Blog Mistakes *She has been described with pale eyes. Character pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Dustpelt: Mother: :Ferncloud: Sisters: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: Brothers: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Robinwing: Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Uncles: :Ashfur: :Ravenpaw: :Two unnamed kits: Aunt: :Frostfur: Uncles/Aunts: :Unidentified kits: Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm: Half-Uncle: :Longtail: Nephew: :Toadstep: Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Grandnephews: :Shadowkit: :Flipkit: Grandnieces: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: Cousins: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: :Stempaw: :Shellpaw: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and citations de:Eiswolkees:Albinillaru:Ледосветикfr:Brume de Givrefi:Jääpilvinl:IJswolkpl:Lodowa Chmura Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Dovewing's Silence characters